


Alfie Solomons Daddy Headcannons

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Alfie Solomons Daddy Headcannons

  * Alfie is without a doubt made to be a father. He may look like a big scary beast but he’s actually a giant teddy bear, and the thought of returning home from work to be greeted by dozens of his own children warms his heart so much.



  * When you’re pregnant, Alfie is a nightmare. As soon as you agreed to start trying for a baby, he immediately went out and bought every pregnancy book known to mankind and read them word for word. He knew exactly when the best time was for you to get pregnant and he ran it like a military operation (well, until you had a few choice words with him about it all). He also has names chosen out for all of the children he wants and won’t be dissuaded from them very easily.



  * The day Alfie found out you were pregnant, he was like a child at Christmas. The first thing he did was to congratulate himself on having swimmers that did their job properly. Second of all, he immediately phoned Ollie because even though he proclaims that Ollie annoys him to no end, he actually classes him as his closest and probably only friend. You can’t breathe for most of your pregnancy; you can’t move, you can’t do anything without Alfie knowing. You and the baby are the most precious things in the world to him and he won’t let a single thing happen to you. He’s always kicking and touching your bump, and he makes a point of reading to the bump every night and playing classical music so his child will grow up to be clever. Of course, he doesn’t realise that what he’s actually doing is driving you demented with all of his well intentioned fussing. Even when you snap at him, he might sort of calm down for a day or two but then he soon goes back to his old ways. He also insists on coming to every single appointment and check up with you, asks about a million questions and the second you leave always says he thinks a different doctor/midwife would be better because _“this one don’t know what they’re fuckin’ talkin’ about. In the book I read it quite clearly said…”_



  * During your labour, he is so attentive and also very emotional. He’s excited but terrified at the same time; not just about becoming a father but because he is forced to watch you writhing in agony and he can’t do anything to help. The second that baby is placed into his arms he’s a blubbering mess and he doesn’t care who knows it. He can’t stop kissing you and telling you how much he loves you and how proud he’s made you. He also thinks it’s the perfect moment to talk about having another one. But it’s so hard for you to be mad at him for daring to think you would want to go through that again anytime soon because the sight of him with the baby nestled against his bare chest as he kisses its soft head brings you to tears yourself. For a man so big, he’s so gentle at the same time.



  * When his children are newborn, he can’t stop looking at them and marvelling about the fact that they belong to him. Once they start doing things like smiling or cooing, he is even more obsessed with them and nobody can have a business meeting with Alfie anymore without being forced to endure tales upon tales (and photographs) of just how beautiful and clever his children are. And heaven forbid someone acts uninterested because he will lose his mind. Why wouldn’t everyone be obsessed with them as he is?



  * The day your first child said their first word, Alfie knocked on all the neighbours’ doors and phoned everyone he knew to tell them what had occurred. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that nobody cared, and also that what he thought was the baby saying ‘hiya’ was actually just a really loud burp.



  * As the children grow older, that’s when Alfie really comes into his own. He is wonderful at playing imagination games and does the best voices when it comes to reading and making up stories. And holidays? Alfie loves celebrating them all just for the fact that he can spoil his kids rotten and make up all sorts of sweet traditions as a family. Christmas, Hanukkah, Easter, Diwali, Halloween, Eid; you name them and Alfie celebrates them. But the truth is that Alfie doesn’t need the excuse of a holiday or birthday to spoil his children. Oh no, much to your dismay he is constantly buying them things. They only have to mention something and he’s sent Ollie out to go and buy it right away. His childhood was a poor one and he wants to give his children everything he could never have. However, one thing he never does is buys the children. They may get toys and other treats but he ensures that they always get plenty of time with him as well.



  * Alfie is a wonderful father in every sense of the word. When they’re sad he pulls them onto his lap and comforts them and pretends to eat their little noses. He tickles them all the time and pulls silly faces just to make them laugh. But there is one thing he is terrible at… Discipline. If the kids want to sleep in bed with you both in the middle of the night? Sure. They don’t want to eat all of their vegetables but still want chocolate pudding? Not a problem. He tries to tell them off, he honestly does but the problem is that when their little faces crumble (especially the girls) and the tears start falling, he feels like the worst human in the land and will do anything to make them stop crying.



  * Alfie would do absolutely anything for his children, and one thing he worries about constantly is one of his enemies using them to get back at him. As they became teenagers it was very hard for him to be able to allow them the freedom to go out with their friends and do the things normal teenagers do.



  * When all is said and done, the only thing Alfie regrets about having children is that they have to grow up. He wishes they could stay little forever and now that they’re all growing up and beginning to leave home, he’s been pestering you for “just one more”. But with Alfie that’s never the case and you both know it.




End file.
